your_stupidfandomcom-20200214-history
PLINKIANITY
PLINKIANITY IS A NEW AND AMAZING RELIGION WHERE EVERYONE WORSHIPS THE LORD PLINKY. IT IS 100 PERCENT OFFICIAL HERE IS THE PICTURE OF OUR LORD. SCRIPTURE STORIES CREATION OF DA WORLD lord plinky came down frum heavn and said lets make the world so she did and then there wuaz a woreld then she say it lonely i need some friend so she make Wallop Wallop she say u have powr over all the creaturez but first lemme take a selfie Wallop say lord plinky say fine Wallop but i am takin ur limb wht whyyyy lord plinky lord plinky then agressively twerked and knocked out Wallop and took his limb then she made eve eve say hi eve u cant eat the fruit hissy gives u k????? lord plinky say kk plinky says eve wallop get the beep up says eve Wallop gets up wht u say he asks im hungry what do we doooooooo complains eve whale we eat fruit duh u idiot say wallop um where da fruit eve say looking around the fruit filled garden wallop just face palms and leaves so eve says oh yeah lord plinky said hissy had fruit imma get it hissssssssssssssssssssy she screeches hissy comes out singing talk dirty to me and eve sais 'gimme fruita' r u sure eve then u disobey the lord says hissy ya ya ya i hungry idc says eve kk heres the fruit says hissy ooh this tastes like crap my favrite WALLOP U GOT TO TRY THIS wallop say what and come over eve give him the fruit fruit ummy yummy say wallop and eats it suddenly lord plinky says what u doin lil shits um craaaapppp say eve and she run away but hissy trip her u ate the fruit?? say lord ya say eve kk i told u not to ur going to die a painful death worship me say plinky but first lemme talk another selfie eve say no eve u bitch u must die say plinky wallop then dies so does eve WORSHIP THE LORD PLINKY ABRAHAM well now that i killed my two followers what do i do say lord plinky suddenly theres oompah aka abraham and hes an old man and plinky say hmm yo abraham she say my name is oompah wht u say say oompah abraham wanna worship me -click- or naw say lord plinky uggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggh nu say oompah ill give u a bby if u do but u may hav to murder it later say plinky oh vry convincing i guess i hav to take tat ofer say oompah okay well ur wife havin baby now so yea say plinky THE NEXT DAY now oompah-ham has son and he sooooooooooooooooooo happy lol now u have to murder him say plinky what nu say oompah-ham lol ya do it now say lord plinky uggghhhhhhhhhhhhh u r a jerk mutters oompah ham wht u say say plinky uh u r so kewl say oompah ham iSAAAC HIPPY HOP come here u lil radio thing say oompah-ham daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad what u want i am tryin to play call of duty say isaac hippyhop were goin on a hike son say oompah ham whaaat wheere we hikin 2???????????? say isaachippyhoppy to the top of a mountain hah say oompah ham AT THE TOP OF THE MOUNTAIN wereee heeere say isaac hippyhop yaay im so hungri did u bring snacks asks oompah ham uhm no says isaac hippyhop well then i hav to kill u say oompah ham whattt dad r u evn seruious complains isaachippyhoppy do i look like im jokin yung man say oompah ham evn tho his expresion is the same allll da timee um yes? guessez isaac hippy hoppy NO U LIL ASshat I AM NOT scream oompah ham here is a blindfold put it on im kill u say oompah ham dad u r a useless bagel hisses isaac do not use that kind of languag yung man gasps oompah ham WHILE OOMPAH HAM TIES ISAAC TO ALTAR u cant see it but im sad say oompah ham and he takes knife to drive into his sons chest W8 I WAS JUST JKing LULZ says big voice from the sky ahhhhwhhh plinky laffs oompah ham classic plinky they both laf then he kills his son oops SATAN LUBBER da end of da world 1day in da desert da ppl arent ty-ing Plinky anymore so she angry den dis Plinky told to dis random guy, Noah 2 build a boat he did and ppl were liek lol noah y u build a boat we in da desrt yo no seas rmbr? den 1 day der was flood and evryone died except 4 noah and da animals den dey found island wid a one star resort and dey lived together but noah forgot to bring his family so Plinky told him to make love wid da monkey so dat the hoomans can repopulate and dats how da cavemen were born until dey evolved 2 normal hooomans enemies plinky hates everything in the whole moshi world plinky loves everyone but sadly if u disrespect her u will be banished deep beneath the Abyss with Lubber lubber was the first creature to ever do dat to our lord and savior technicaccly just like christianity except without jesus and lucifer